


Loveliest

by pendragonfics



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Cutesy, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: A small glance into life in your home after the Detroit riots, with your girlfriend.





	Loveliest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cat-sitting at the moment and my lil bi heart is aching for a beautiful robot lady from D:BH. Welcome to 2019, y'all.

When apart from her, you had little to remind you of the woman you loved, with the exception being the small photograph you kept close. You kept a small portrait, a printed photo in a locket, and wore it fastened under your clothes. The closer to your skin she was, the warmer the locket became, and the closer to your heart she truly was. Of course, though, you rarely spent much time apart from her, these days, since the city had regained some sort of resemblance of what peace there was before. Just now…the both of you could continue your relations, only, not in secret.

You close the door behind you as you enter the home, and latching the lock, you call into the house, “I’m back!”

Compared to the wintry embrace of outside, this place is warm, and as you enter further into the cottage, you see the little fire curling within the fireplace in the lounge area. As you walk toward the kitchen to deposit the haul of shopping on the bench, you see her.

Every time seeing her is just like the first time, to be completely honest. Chloe is sitting upon the couch, feet curled underneath her body, her small frame shrouded in the synthetic wool jumper that you bought for her. She didn’t need the layers, especially in the wintertime, but there was something so enchanting in seeing her swathed in garments that made her look so human. Even without her LED, she still had the perfection of an android, but since her deviation, she wasn’t. To you, it was clear that she was never the completely perfect machine that Kamski created.

She was _yours_.

“Are you cold?” she asks you, unfolding herself from the lounge. Her voice is something like champagne, bubbly, sweet, and yet, smooth. Walking toward you, you watch your girlfriend approach you, holding you carefully at arm’s length with her hands. “You _are_ …” she whispered, and tutting, she implores, “you should have worn more layers, ________.”

“It’s the middle of winter,” you laugh, kissing her cheek with your chilled lips, “moreover, I’m in all the clothes that I _can_ layer.” You side-step her prolonged embrace to put the goods away before they spoil, but before you start, you say, “You worry too much, Chloe.”

You see her in the reflection of the shiny refrigerator, shifting her shoulders in a simple shrug. “I can’t help but worry. I love you.”

You beam, head bowed. You busy yourself on unpacking the sacks from the grocery store, sorting them into where they belonged in the kitchen. Because your head was down, you knew she couldn’t see the warmth growing on your face, a warmth certainly not caused by a heat source but your fervent admiration for your girlfriend.

“What was that?” you ask, “You love me?” you repeat her words, glancing over your shoulder.

“I could have sworn I’ve told you before,” she replies, moving toward where you stand, to help put things away. There was no room in her software for being coy, and yet she was, right now. But that was why you loved her, your gorgeous little deviant.

“I don’t know…I could get used to that phrase.” You tease. “But…”

Closing the pantry door, you turning to where Chloe stands beside the bench, regarding the sack of rice that you bought. She looks up at you when she realises that you have stopped speaking, but you don’t add anything else to the silence. She’s holding the sack like it didn’t take you ages to practically drag it from the store.

“But what?” she asks, trying to read your emotions.

She might be the earliest android, but her abilities are so much more than what people give her credit for. She might have been created so beautiful to be accepted by the humans, but no matter what, she insists that you are more so than herself. It’s her phrasing that makes you linger on these thoughts, and you can’t help it.

“ _But_ , I’ll need to make a deal with you first.” You close the difference between the both of you, somewhat hefting the rice from her clutches. “If you’re willing to.”

Chloe nods.

When you had first met Chloe, you had been housekeeping for a depressed, secluded and isolated Kamski. Contracted by his former associates at Cyberlife, you were to take care of the place he lived in. You weren’t sure why, because he lived with multiple androids that were capable of doing so, but you went along with it. Back then, you really needed the money. Except, when you entered his premises, you came face to face with an android you had no idea was still in commission - an RT600 model that you had read about in news articles. It was the very one which passed the Turing test, and like the hopeless romantic that you were, you were smitten at once.

To say it was love at first sight would be cliché, yes, but it had been. For the _both_ of you.

It took time for the both of you to find a balance in the duties of the home - you worked on the social side of Kamski, and when Chloe, in her perfect blue dress, would try to override you in the job you were contracted for, you fought back. It led to her eventual deviancy, and when Kamski found out of the romancing of his android, he was more than intrigued to see where it went.

Now, with android rights laws passing through government in Detroit, and all over the country, you both lived in the small brick cottage on the edge of the Detroit city limits, where you lived in a sort of bliss.

“What do you propose?” Chloe asked you.

Slowly, you place your hands in hers, her fingers curling to grasp yours, to hold the both of your hands close to her abdomen. You tilt your head, trying to find the right words, and they come, spilling forth, “I think you’re the loveliest being in the world, Chloe.” You whisper, and before she can interrupt, you add, “Your voice is like wind, whistling through the trees in the spring, your smile is as warm as summer…your kindness as undying as an evergreen in autumn.” You lean toward her, placing a kiss on her lips, and she stands still, unmoving. “But you beautiful, so beautiful, more so than the frost and snow and the chill of winter.”

“But ________ …” she whispers. “You’re beautiful -,”

You nod. “Yeah, but…you never take a compliment, whenever I give you one.”

“I do?” she says, voice soft. There’s a passing moment, and you know that right now, she’s going over all the data in her memory, of your relationship. “ _oh_.”

“I love you, Chloe, for all of you, for everything that you’ve become since you broke free from the programming, for everything that you’ll become, and were before.” You kiss her again, placing them lightly upon her left cheek, then her right one too. “But you’re beautiful, Chloe.”

“Is this your bargain? You want me to agree, that I’m…”

You nod and pushing the groceries still out on the bench back, you slide on top of it, sitting. “I just…when I was younger, I had a hard time acknowledging that I was pretty. That I was _worth_ a damn.” You fish out your locket from underneath your clothes, and as you speak, you play with it, opening and closing it with its sharp _click!_ noise. “I know those things now, but whenever you don’t take a compliment, all I can think of is me, struggling with being who I was. I know it’s hard to understand, but…can you do that for me?”

She takes a step toward you, and tilting her head up, she catches your lips with her own. “Of course,” she whispers, between breaths, “ _my love_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
